


Papyrus Protests Puns Too Much

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Dom/sub, I can't even think of a good excuse for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the title, this fic contains far more smut than puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus Protests Puns Too Much

Blue magic weighted Sans down from the tips of his toes to the crown of his skull. He couldn’t budge an inch, had no choice but to lie still on the bed and let Papyrus do whatever he wanted with him.

What Papyrus wanted, apparently, was to drive Sans out of his mind. For what felt like an eternity he’d been making use of Sans’s favourite toy.

The outside of a skeleton’s pelvis was not particularly sensitive, but the inside was another story. So sensitive, in fact, that the scrape of Papyrus’s skeletal fingers bordered on painful. Sans wasn’t really into pain, so they had a variety of alternatives.

Papyrus had made this one himself. He’d sewn a rough oval out of some soft, fleecy material, and filled it with sand. Now, he pressed the toy to Sans’s pubic bone, rubbing it up and down, back and forth. Affected by Papyrus’s blue magic like he was, Sans couldn’t even rock his pelvis to get more pressure. All he could do was accept whatever Papyrus chose to do to him. 

Papyrus sped up his movements with the toy, and Sans whined. It was almost enough, _almost_. Sans focused on the sensation as hard as he could, trying to reach that point where he tipped over into bliss. He could feel it coming, and then...

Papyrus moved the toy away. Sans made a frankly embarrassing noise, and wrenched against the magic that pinned him to the bed. Papyrus took no notice and began to rub the toy against his tailbone instead.

Ok. Sans had been about ready to murder Papyrus, but this was nice. Really nice. Papyrus wrapped the toy around his tailbone and squeezed; Sans’s toes curled of their own accord. He let the toy rub across the very tip of Sans’s tailbone, then did it again. Sans’s breath was coming in ragged gasps. He closed his eyes; who needed to see when you could feel like this?

He could feel that perfect moment approaching, just within reach, and then.... Papyrus didn’t even pull the toy away this time, just left it resting against Sans’s tailbone. If he’d been able to move, Sans could have just grabbed it and finished himself off. Next time Papyrus went out, Sans was going to replace all his spaghetti with straw.

“C’mon, Papyrus!” Sans groaned. “Come on, let me... I need to...”

“Don’t be silly, brother,” said Papyrus. “You know you haven’t earned it yet.”

He freed Sans’s left arm from his blue magic and grabbed it by the wrist. Papyrus pulled Sans’s hand down between his legs, into the circle formed by his pelvis. Unlike Sans, Papyrus liked the slightly painful touch of bone-on-bone, and Sans got to work.

“Yes, Sans,” Papyrus groaned. “Yes, you’re so good at that. You’re so good.”

The praise made Sans feel warm inside. Papyrus moved his hand a little and Sans followed his lead, focusing higher up on Papyrus’s pubic bone. Then Papyrus pulled his hand away, back towards his tailbone. Sans rubbed his thumb up and down the bone, like he knew Papyrus liked.

Sans knew Papyrus was close when he tugged Sans’s hand back to his pubic bone. He sped up, and pressed his fingers against Papyrus with greater force while the other skeleton drove his pelvis into San’s touch again and again. Finally, with a guttural cry Papyrus stiffened, his grip on San’s wrist tightening almost enough to hurt. Not quite, though. Even now, Papyrus was always careful with Sans.

He collapsed next to Sans, who was still pinned by the blue magic. Sans watched Papyrus as he caught his breath. He’d thrown one arm around Sans’s ribs and tangled their feet together.

“That was amazing,” Papyrus sighed. “You really do deserve a reward.” Sans grinned. “I’m very tired, though,” Papyrus added sleepily.

“You look tired,” Sans said lightly. Papyrus wouldn’t actually go to sleep without getting him off. He didn’t think so, anyway. “In fact, I might even say that you’re bone tired.”

“Ugh.” Papyrus grimaced. “Maybe I won’t give you your reward after all.” Papyrus took hold of Sans and, before he could react, flipped him over so that he was face down, pinning his hands and feet with blue magic. Sans couldn’t see what Papyrus was doing, but he felt the toy when it was pressed firmly against his pubic bone. “If you want to get off, you’ll have to do the work. Maybe then you’ll be too busy to come up with stupid puns.”

Although he still couldn’t move his hands or feet, Sans was able to lift his hips now and rock his pelvis against the toy, over and over. He pushed his knees apart as far as he could and imagined what he looked like right now, with Papyrus holding the toy inside him, up between his legs.

It must have been quite a sight, because Papyrus said in a thick voice, “You’re such a slut for this, I can’t believe it.” Waves of arousal swept through Sans, but he was pretty sure he heard, just before he came, “It’s quite a skull of yours, in fact.”

It was hard to catch his breath while laughing, but eventually Sans managed to say, “Like the show, bro? I’ve been boning up on my technique.”

“Ugh!” Papyrus dropped the toy on the floor and released the blue magic holding Sans down. “I don’t know why I encouraged you.” He scooted up behind Sans and wrapped his arms around him.

“Because it made you laugh,” Sans said. He put his hand over Papyrus’s and laced their fingers together.

“I only laughed at the idea that you thought I’d laugh at that awful pun!” Papyrus countered. He hooked one leg around Sans’s ankles and let his forehead rest against Sans’s vertebrae. 

It wasn’t long before Sans fell asleep, but he spent every second devising new puns to torment Papyrus with in the morning.


End file.
